Qui a dit que les méchants étaient sans coeurs ?
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Quand Harry trouve le journal de Tom, il commence à le lire et s'il trouvait que son ennemi lui ressemblait bien plus que ses amis ? Et si ... On va loin avec des "Et si ?" Attention c'est du yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

Le journal devant moi, je réfléchissais, en effet c'était pas tous les jours que l'on tombait sur le journal de Tom Riddle lui même, un carnet tout simple, une simple couverture en cuir. Et je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir, geste simple, justement trop simple, découvrir la vie de mon ennemi juré était si dur ? Je l'avais trouvé dans les toilettes, ceux célèbres de Mimi Geignarde. Rien qu'en le touchant j'avais senti la présence de cet être détesté, moi je ne savais pas ce que je devais pensé de lui, il avait certes tué mes parents mais on me forçait à le combattre mais moi, je voulais juste connaître ses raisons, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Mes parents n'avaient rien fait, peut-être seulement s'étaient-ils alliés avec Dumbledore mais c'est tout. Quelle raison aussi avait-il de tuer un bambin de seulement deux ou trois ans ? Moi personnellement je n'en voyais aucun de plus lors de nos visions communes je ne voyais qu'un être comme les autres, certes plus sombre que nous mais voilà tout.

Mon pauvre Harry, la solitude te montait à la tête mais Ron et Hermione ne remarquait rien en ce qui me concernait, la solitude commençait à me gagner et je ne savais plus à qui je devais faire confiance, on aurait dit que les Weasley s'intéressaient à ma popularité et que les professeurs ne me soutiendraient autrement qu'en voulant que je tue Voldy. Je soupirais avant de regarder autour de moi, sans lunettes, j'étais dans mon lit, en cette nuit de pleine lune, tous les autres dormaient mais moi j'étais là, assis en ce dortoir or et rouge.

Ron ronflait, je me demandais comment les autres le supportait.

Avec ma baguette je consultais l'heure, seulement 2 heures du matin, j'avais dormi un moment cette nuit mais plus cela avançait, plus le moment où j'allais devoir tuer de mes propres mains, car je sentais ce moment se rapprocher de plus en plus, et plus je sentais que le sommeil me quittait, mes amis ne le remarquaient pas, en rien ils ne semblaient voir un peu de ma détresse et parfois j'en revenais même à me demander si je n'aurais pas été mieux à Serpentard mais bien vite je rayais cette pensée de ma tête, je ne devais pas pensé à ça, j'étais bien à Griffondors, mes parents y ont étés, Sirius y a été alors j'y était aussi. Je me levais silencieusement, laissant un moment ma baguette et le journal sur mon lit, je m'habillais rapidement puis je mis mes lunettes ainsi que ma cape d'invisibilité je prenais ma baguette et le journal puis je sortis de mon dortoir sans un bruit.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure tardive de la nuit, ou cette heure très avancée de la journée, au choix. Je prenais la direction de la tour d'astronomie où je savais que je serais en paix sans avoir à supporter qui que ce soit et que peut-être que le sommeil viendrait à moi, dans un cas hypothétique du moins.

J'arrivais rapidement au lieu que je voulais, il était désert à mon grand soulagement car certaines rumeurs parlaient de couples qui recherchaient une intimité que ne pouvait leur offrir leurs dortoirs. Du coup à chaque fois que je venais, la nuit, je vérifiais avant d'entrer et tomber sur un tableau que je regretterais sûrement d'avoir vu. Je soupirais puis enlevant ma cape que je posais dans un coin, je fermais la porte à clé, on ne sait jamais et puis je jetais un sort d'insonorisation au cas où puis j'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait à un spectacle magnifique, la lune dominait dans le ciel accompagné d'étoile toute aussi brillantes les une que les autres et puis en contrebas on voyais le magnifique lac, sa surface reflétait la lune et les lumières des étoiles. Je m'assis à même la fenêtre, sans avoir peur du vide, mes jambes balançaient contre le mur du château, le vent me caressait doucement le visage, mes cheveux volaient doucement, je me sentais bien. Mais j'étais venu pour une chose.

Je pris le journal de Tom Riddle et je l'ouvris, une page remplie d'encre m'attendait. Une écriture fine et élégante. Je ne m'attendait pas à une telle écriture mais je commençais ma lecture.

_Ceci est le journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle, _

_Prière de le rendre à son propriétaire s'il est retrouvé, de même une lecture de ce qui suit entraînera ma vengeance. _

Je souris face à cette mise en garde, digne d'un futur meurtrier ? Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr, après tout moi aussi pour mon journal, quand j'en avais eu un, il y a longtemps, j'avais mis une phrase dans le même genre.

Je tournais la page.

_Cher journal, _

_Je viens de t'acheter, je suis heureux, enfin « quelqu'un » a qui parler, ou du moins un endroit où je puisse exprimer mes sentiments. Sache que j'ai 14 ans, et que je suis en 3ème année, à Poudlard, école magique, où les sorciers viennent apprendre. Diverses choses y sont enseignés, comment faire des potions, comment s'occuper d'animaux magiques, comment se défendre des créatures malveillantes ou gens malveillants, on appelle ça « Défense contre les forces du mal », c'est l'un de mes cours préférés après celui de métamorphose, j'apprécie changer les choses en d'autres choses, c'était drôle. Et puis, heureusement que personne ne le sait, mais je suis un animagus, un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal à sa volonté, comme le professeur Mc Gonagall, elle est capable de se transformer en chat tigré. _

_Je n'aurais pas fais pire, moi aussi c'est un félin, plus gros, il faut dire que lorsque je me suis transformé j'ai été surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas, j'aurais plutôt pensé à un reptile étant donné ma maison où un animal disgracieux mais non, un bel animal comme une panthère noire. _

_Depuis, je me promène tous les soirs dans la forêt Interdite, certes au début j'avais été effrayé mais rapidement j'avais oublié, oublier car au bout d'un moment la forêt c'était révélé ma compagne, de solitude car tout le monde avait peur d'elle alors qu'en réalité elle n'était qu'un cœur solitaire, tous les animaux, les monstres que l'ont contaient à son sujet était faux, bien au contraire, tout était si pur là bas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous les élèves croient en ces idioties de plus les serpents sont d'une rare sympathie, écoutant les problèmes sans broncher, d'ailleurs je m'y suis faites une précieuse amie, Nagini. Celle ci est d'une écoute superbe et ses conseils sont toujours précieux, je l'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs il m'arrive de retomber en enfance à cause d'elle, on joue ensemble lorsque je me change en panthère, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas crûs ça possible jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. _

_Cher journal, je vais maintenant te laisser, Nagini doit m'attendre. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas humaine je la considère plus comme une amie que comme ces autres idiots se disant ma cours et moi leur prince des Serpentards, personnellement ça ne m'intéresse pas, la popularité, c'est pour les idiots. _

_À demain. _

Je n'imaginais pas la vie de Lord Voldemort ainsi, je l'aurais pensé accompagné d'amis qui auraient été ensuite ses Mangemorts. Je restais surpris devant ce constat, il était seul, comme moi, ça je l'avais remarqué à la première page. Lire ce moment de la vie de mon ennemi m'avait en quelque sorte rassuré, je n'étais le seul de qui on attendait quelque chose et Voldemort rêvait, parlait aux serpents et traitaient les humains d'idiots sans que cela ne lui cause de soucis, vraiment, à ce moment, je me reconnaissais à lui.

La fatigue commençait à faire son œuvre sur moi, mes yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds.

Je décidais de rentrer dans la pièce, de fermer la fenêtre puis grâce à ma baguette je fis apparaître des couvertures à même le sol, puis je retirais mes lunettes et m'allongeais. Tant pis pour mes amis, je resterais seul ce soir. Je jetais rapidement un tempus pour avoir l'heure et les chiffres de lumière m'indiquèrent 4 heures.

Je fis disparaître cela et je fermais les yeux, rapidement je trouvais le chemin du sommeil.

_Pourtant Harry ne vit pas une ombre apparaître, un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de cet homme aux cheveux de jais. _

_-Alors c'est donc lui. _

_Celui ci se baissa et caressa la joue du bel endormi qui ne bougea même pas contre la main de ce fantôme du passé. Le sourire disparût de ces belles lèvres rosées. _

_-J'espère que tu auras une belle lecture, j'ai eu de beaux moments quand j'ai écrit ce journal. J'espère aussi qu'on pourra se comprendre, Harry, le Survivant, mon ennemi, ma Némésis. _

_Ensuite l'ombre ria puis disparu comme il était apparu, grâce au journal qui gisait au sol, proche de Harry, qui ne se doutait aucunement de ce qui venait de se passer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut le lendemain, pas que j'avais fait un cauchemar mais alors que je regardais dehors je vis que le soleil était bien haut. Certes loin d'être midi mais j'allais être en retard ! Je consultais l'heure avec un mouvement de baguette, 7 heures 45. Les cours commençaient à 7 heures 30, on avait potion, Snape allait me tuer ! Ou alors me couper en petits morceaux pour mieux me tuer à nouveau.

Je prenais tout ce que j'avais pris avec moi, baguette, cape, journal, lunette sur le nez, je sortis précipitamment de la tour d'astronomie tout en l'ayant ouverte avant, je courais dans les couloirs et profitais de ça pour lancer un sort de lumos sur mes affaires de cours puis je les inter changeais avec ma cape car il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit, je mis rapidement le journal de Tom dans mon sac de cours puis je me dirigeais vers les cachots, là où avait lieu les cours de potions. Après être arrivé devant la porte en bois qui me séparait de mon professeur et de ma classe, je restais un moment, reprenant mon souffle.

Puis je frappais à la porte et attendis la réponse de la frayeur des cachots, j'entendis sa voix froide me permettant d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et immédiatement tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, celui moqueurs des Serpentards et celui rempli de pitié des Griffondors.

« Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas donc pas mort dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vous m'en voyez déçu. Cependant, je retire 30 points à Griffondors de plus je vous veux ce soir, en retenue, après le repas, de 20 heures à 21 heures. Maintenant, trouvez vous une place. De préférence au fond que je ne vous vois plus.

-Bien professeur. »

Sous les ricanements des Serpentards, j'allais m'asseoir au fond, mes amis s'étaient déjà installés entre eux et ne m'avaient pas gardés de place. Je soupirais avant de regarder sur le tableau, une potion à faire, mes ingrédients étaient déjà là, et les instructions au tableau.

Je regardais le tout avec une moue dubitative, comment allais je réussir ça ? Surtout si j'étais seul ? Quand soudain, le professeur de potion, voyant ma détresse prit la parole.

« Potter ne vous fatiguez pas, je préfère avoir ma salle intacte alors je pourrais attendre ce soir pour voir comment s'en sorte vos potions. Faites ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est dans un silence royal. »

J'aurais pu sauté de joie, faire même une danse en l'honneur de Snape, mais c'était Snape cependant je lui était reconnaissant d'avoir prit cette décision même si je ne doutais pas que ce soir j'allais prendre cher et je me demandais même pourquoi il avait pris cette décision, pas que je la contestais ou que je la détestais, non pas du tout mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il me laisse seul, alors que d'habitude je devais quand même la faire cette maudite potion.

Je regardais les autres Griffondors qui ne me remarquaient pas, seulement Neville s'était tourné vers moi en me souriant, je lui rendis son sourire puis je posais mes bras sur la table, je m'en fis un oreiller pour ma tête que je posais. Je regardais les autres élèves, tous étaient concentrés sur leurs œuvres, leurs potions.

Moi j'étais seul, pas que cela me change de d'habitude mais j'aurais espéré que Ron ou Hermione m'aurait gardé une place, ou encore quelqu'un d'autre chez les Griffondors, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Je restais un moment ainsi, à m'ennuyer quand l'idée de lire un peu plus du journal de Tom me vint, certes nous étions en plein cours, et si Snape me prenait j'étais foutu. Mais un petit sort de camouflage et il n'y verrait que du feu, un livre moldu, qu'il ne connaissait pas et j'étais sûr que j'aurais la paix. Je saisis le journal, le transformais, du moins la couverture en celle de contes pour enfants, oui c'est vrai que c'était très bête mais comme je n'étais qu'en deuxième année, il était facilement compréhensible que je veuille retomber en enfance, en tout cas c'était l'excuse que je sortirais si Snape me demandait pourquoi je lisais un livre si stupide et surtout pour enfants. Après un dernier coup d'œil,vers le professeur de potion et les autres élèves afin de m'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi, je débutais ma lecture là où je l'avais arrêté la veiller, le lendemain du premier jour où Tom avait eu son journal.

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui fut un grand jour, comme d'habitude, ayant des habitudes insomniaques je me promenais dans les couloirs du châteaux, quand je trouvais là, au troisième étage, une salle merveilleuse, je l'ai tout de suite adoré._

_J'avais mis un peu de temps avant de la trouver mais j'étais content de cette trouvaille, il fallait passer trois fois devant son entrée et un passage s'ouvrait. _

_Après avoir fait quelques recherches, discrètement à la bibliothèque, il ne fallait pas que son existence s'ébruite, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de la salle sur demande, en fait, quand on entrait dans cette salle, tout ce que l'on demandait pouvait apparaître, le soir même, quand les cours s'étaient achevés j'étais parti là bas. _

_Et c'était bien réel, avant d'entrer j'avais rêver de la salle commune de Serpentard et alors que j'ouvrais la porte, tout était bien là. _

_Le feu devant lequel on s'asseyait tous, le canapé vert foncé juste en face, tout dans les tons argent et vert, tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs et voulant tester cette magie j'avais demandé une prairie verte et jolie, elle apparût aussi ! J'étais heureux, la solitude était plus supportable ainsi, dans ce lieu connu de moi seul. _

_J'avais emmené Nagini là bas, elle s'y sentait bien et je pouvais à tout moment la retrouver, c'était beaucoup plus facile que d'aller dans la forêt Interdite, le seul défaut était que normalement l'accès au troisième étage était interdit. Je me faufilais toujours en secret mais j'avais peur qu'un jour on ne me découvre, déjà que les Serpentards me suivaient quelques fois, curieux de ma vie. _

J'interrompis ma lecture, le professeur de potion passa à travers les rangs, pour voir les potions des élèves, je décidais qu'il était plus sage de ranger le journal, je finirais ma lecture plus tard.

J'observais avec attention la terreur des cachots qui évoluait de chaudrons en chaudrons avec toujours une remarque, méchante pour les Griffondors et encourageantes pour les Serpentards, rien de bien nouveau. Je soupirais, heureusement que le cours était bientôt fini et j'espérais qu'entre temps, le temps de parcourir quelques couloirs j'aurais le temps de me prendre quelque chose à manger, nous avions un cours de métamorphose juste après, avec le professeur Mc Gonagall car n'oublions pas que je n'avais pas mangé en cette douce matinée, certes commencer avec un cours de potion n'était pas le mieux mais qu'importe.

La chauve souris fut obligé de nous relâcher et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de ranger mes affaires et me précipiter vers la sortie, j'entendis rapidement un « N'oubliez pas ce soir, Potter! » de la part du professeur Snape mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, si je voulais passer aux cuisines je devais faire vite, pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon prochain cours et aussi pour pouvoir manger AVANT le cours, car je ne pensais pas que ma directrice de maison puisse me dire « Oui Potter, vous pouvez manger dans mon cours » et un café tant que vous y êtes ?

Je me dépêchais, des regards se tournaient vers moi mais je m'en fichais un peu, j'arrivais rapidement aux cuisines, je m'inclinais un instant devant les elfes de maison et leur demandaient poliment :

« Pourrais je avoir quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plaît ? _Ils restèrent un moment surpris, de part ma politesse puis un elfe se rapprocha de moi et me tendit un pain au chocolat et une pomme_

-Voilà pour vous.

-Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai cours. »

Je me retournais et courus en direction du cours de métamorphose, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je mis la pomme dans ma sacoche de cours puis en courant je mangeais le pain au chocolat.

Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivais juste à temps et j'avais eu le temps de dévorer mon pseudo petit déjeuner. Je soupirais de soulagement tout en m'asseyant à côté de Ron qui cette fois m'avait garder une place, alors que le cours commençait, lui aussi commença à me parler.

« Hey Harry, où tu étais hier soir ?

-J'étais sorti un moment, je suis parti à la tour d'astronomie mais j'ai dû m'endormir là bas.

-C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, tu as vraiment de la chance que Snape ne t'ai donné qu'une colle.

-Ouais t'as raison. _Je lui souris mais je sentais qu'entre nous il y avait cette gêne, comme s'il ne restait qu'avec moi pour une raison précise._

-La prochaine fois tu me préviens ? Que je me fasse pas un sang d'encre et surtout que je te garde une place ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

-Compris. »

Et notre conversation s'arrêta là, pour une fois je me mis à écoute le cours, Tom avait dit que celui de métamorphose pouvait s'avérer intéressant et je restais surpris en moment parce que oui, en effet ce cours pouvait être très intéressant, je souris un moment puis la professeur nous demanda de changer de l'eau en vin, chose pour moi assez facile, je le cachais mais quand j'étais chez les Dursley, bien que je le cachais aux autres et que je ne le lançais que de petits sorts il était toujours drôle de voir Dudley ivre après avoir bu du rhum au lieu d'eau.

Je fis correctement l'exercice, provoquant la surprise chez notre directrice de maison, ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'étais aussi studieux, sérieux et que je faisais quelque chose de correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement le cours de métamorphose se passa vite, bien que mon voisin de table, Ron, n'arrivait pas à faire l'exercice, je le trouvais désolant en cette matière, son vin ne sentait pas très bon et avait une couleur qui se rapprochait plus d'un rouge criard, comme les rouges à lèvres des prostituées, que le doux rouge sombre du vin.

Le mien était assez bas de gamme du moins je pensais vu que ce n'était pas tous les jours que je changeais l'eau en vin.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous laissa partir et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, moi y compris. Nous avions de libre avant d'aller en cours d'histoire de la magie que nous partagions avec les Poufsouffles puis nous allions manger, rapidement Ron et Hermione partirent sans moi et sans me laisser le temps de les rattraper, auparavant j'aurais crié pour qu'ils m'attendent mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je n'avais pas envie de leur courir après, pas comme pour ma première année où j'étais dépendant d'eux, où j'avais constamment besoin d'eux, j'avais quelque peu j'avais mon opinion sur eux quand j'avais commencé à lire le journal de Tom, en effet celui ci décrétait que les Serpentards l'énervaient quelques fois car il était très suivi cependant ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à lui afin d'accéder à la popularité et lui l'avait très vite compris, contrairement à moi, je supposais que c'était parce que j'étais plus naïf. Je soupirais quand je pris une décision.

Je devais aller voir cette Salle sur demande, elle devait être incroyable non ? Et puis, à part Rusard je ne craignais rien car les autres professeurs étaient tous en cours de plus, je savais que peu d'élèves osaient traîner au troisième étage mais je voulais absolument vérifier si cela était vrai et d'après moi cela ne pouvait que l'être, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tom aurait menti en écrivant ses propres pensées sur un journal.

J'arrivais rapidement au troisième étage, vide de toute vie. Je trouvais rapidement le passage cité, enfin un passage c'était vite dit, plutôt un mur où il y avait une genre de fresque. Je soupirais puis me décidais à passer trois fois devant ce mur du château, sur le coup je me trouvais très ridicule, pourquoi faire ça ? Que ce qui me garantissait que ce serait réel ? Et pas juste une farce de ce Serpentard.

Quand soudain, au troisième passage, la fresque s'ouvrit sur une porte en bois, là juste face à moi.

Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis j'abaissais la poignée tout en entrant, je fermais derrière moi et je regardais ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

Un énorme désordre s'étendait là, diverses choses étaient empilés les unes sur les autres, des livres, pleins de choses, moldu et sorciers se mélangeaient ici, dans cette salle, immense. Je souris en voyant ça, j'étais seul, dans cette immense salle qui pourrait facile battre la Grande salle question superficie.

Cependant je me souvins du nom de la pièce, Salle du demande. Je fermais un moment les yeux et demandais un petit salon confortable, dans lequel il y aurait une cheminée et tout cela je le demandais dans mes pensées, dans ma tête, visualisant chaque chose, chaque objet, car je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour faire apparaître ce que je voulais.

Pourtant quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout cela était là. Un petit lustre descendait du plafond, de nombreuses fenêtres étaient présentes, avec un cadrant noire, elles étaient grandes et propres. Le reste de la pièce était aménagé simplement, une étagère contenant quelques livres était située proche de moi. Je m'avançais dans la pièce et surtout du canapé dans mes tons de vert pâle face au feu, à la cheminée. Justement sur la dites cheminée il y avait le trophée de mon père, celui que j'avais vu l'année dernière avec Ron et Hermione, celui qui était dans la vitrine de l'école. Je souris suite à ça, puis j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, je pris le journal de Tom et j'entrepris de continuer ma lecture.

_Je me faufilais toujours en secret mais j'avais peur qu'un jour on ne me découvre, déjà que les Serpentards me suivaient quelques fois, curieux de ma vie. Ici, tout pouvait prendre vie, du moins tant que c'était matériel, que cela venait de l'esprit du sorcier mais aussi qu'un exemplaire de l'objet se situait quelque part du monde. _

_Prenons un exemple, je pouvais demander une baguette, la mienne, vu qu'elle était matériel, qu'elle venait de mon esprit et plus précisément mes souvenirs et surtout qu'elle se trouvait normalement déjà en ma possession. _

_C'était toujours aussi étonnant de venir ici et de demander des choses, mais cela pouvait m'être utile quand par exemple j'avais besoin d'un laboratoire de potion, j'en avais crée plusieurs mais bien sûr personne n'était au courant et ces potions servaient plutôt à faire des blagues rappelons que comme je suis un sang mêlé, certaines personne mettant sur un pied supérieur la pureté du sang ne m'aimaient pas, de même qu'ils s'amusaient avec moi, la dernière fois, la plus violente, je fus même tabassé, les jours d'après ils avaient regrettés car j'avais confectionnée une potion qui faisait que son buveurs avaient des cauchemars, parfois violent, toute la semaine qui suivait l'ingestion. Ce qui était bien avec cette potion que j'avais faite, était que je pouvais modifier les détails du rêves en procédant comme avec une pensine, c'est à dire que je pouvais extraire des moments de mon imagination pour pouvoir l'intégrer à la potion, si je voulais qu'ils rêvent de serpents, je n'avais qu'à penser à mes amis reptiles pour que ce soit le cas. _

_Cependant pour le faire avaler aux ennemis c'était plus compliqué mais je procédais d'une manière simpliste, je leur proposais de leur servir, ou au détour d'un couloir je les assommais avant de faire boire à l'inconscient le liquide. _

_Pour faire cette potion, il fallait 30 minutes de préparation, et quelques ingrédients simples que la Salle sur Demande pouvaient fournir. _

Je souris face à cette recette, d'habitude je n'étais jamais motivé à faire des potions mais la manière dont était écrit la leçon était d'une telle simplicité que je me sentais capable de la faire, d'autant qu'avant le cours d'histoire de la magie j'avais largement le temps, une demi heure suffirait, si en plus tous les ingrédients étaient notés et qu'en plus, ils étaient à ma portée avec la salle sur demande.

Je réfléchis un moment à tous les ingrédients ainsi qu'à un laboratoire de potion et alors que j'ouvrais les yeux tout était là, je n'avais qu'à me lever pour préparer la potion. Et c'est ce que je fis, prenant le journal de Tom que je posais non loin de moi pour pouvoir le lire tout en faisant les actions, étant guidé par cette genre de voix suave, murmurée dans ma tête. Comme si ses propres mains, celle de son esprit de 14 ans me guidait, « Comme ça Harry … c'est presque fini, bravo. »

Je retins un sursaut en entendant, ou en ayant cru entendre cette voix, je me retournais vivement mais il n'y avait personne, juste moi, et mon imagination.

Pourtant j'avais cru entendre cette voix, suave, rauque, sensuel contre mon oreille alors que j'avais comme senti un courant d'air contre ma main, celle qui tenait la cuillère en bois dont je me servais pour tourné la mixture, d'une teinte violette et qui sentais comme les fleurs, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela était mauvais pour son buveur. Je souris ayant fini mon œuvre, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, j'en remplis trois fioles puis je lançais un rapide tempus, il était temps pour moi de sortir de mon cocon de solitude et retourner voir les autres Griffondors afin que tous ensembles nous partions en cours. Je rangeais soigneusement mes fioles dans mon sac, ainsi que le journal de Tom, avant de sortir de la pièce, après un dernier regard.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et à peine fermé, la porte avait disparue, dans un sens, cela était mieux, personne ne verrait cette salle, qui désormais m'était magique et incroyable de par ses pouvoirs mais aussi, le fait que Tom, mon ennemi, ait pu se tenir aux mêmes endroits que moi, qu'il ait pu penser à un moment de sa vie aux mêmes choses que moi, c'était très bizarre mais je remerciais ce précieux journal pour m'avoir montré tout ça, pas que j'allais jusqu'à remercier Voldemort lui même, loin de là, mais disons que Tom Riddle lui, avait peut être mérité mes remerciements car pour moi, ces deux êtres étaient très différents à moins que Tom ne se soit juste fermé, et qu'il soit devenu très très, méchant au fil du temps. N'empêche que je me demandais comment il avait fait pour devenir un mage noir aussi puissant mais détesté, surtout qu'il m'avait tué mes parents et qu'il ait failli me tuer de surcroît.

Je soupirais avant de rapidement descendre les escaliers, je trouvais Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, j'étais sûr qu'ils seraient là. Je m'approchais d'eux, souriant quand Hermione débuta la conversation.

« Harry ! On t'a cherché partout !

-L'essentiel c'est que je suis là non ? _L'art de détourner la conversation, j'espérais m'améliorer parce que sérieusement, parfois je savais pas comment faire pour éviter les questions embarrassantes mais l'essentiel était que la jeune fille avait presque oublié ma « fugue ». _

-Je pense que nous pouvons aller en cours alors, Ron ?

-Il faut que je range mes affaires avant. Dis Harry, ta cape, elle avait pas disparue hier ? _Copiant le mouvement de Snape, je haussais un sourcil, surpris._

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien, je ne l'ai pas vu dans tes affaires. _Je parlais froidement, comprenant qu'il fouillait dans mes affaires_

-Depuis quand tu fouille dans mes affaires ?

-Depuis toujours, j'ai juste oublié de te le dire c'est tout.

-Je vais toujours en cours, à tout à l'heure Hermione. »

Je lançais un regard noir à Ron, comment avait il osé touché à mes affaires ? Et ce depuis l'année dernière au moins si je l'entendais parler. J'avais remarqué que mes affaires changeaient de place mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention, vu que j'étais un peu bordélique.

J'arrivais rapidement au cours, les Serpentards comme toujours étaient déjà là, et Malfoy vint me voir.

« Alors Potty, pas accompagnés de deux amis ? La sang de bourbe et le traître ? Tu as le don de les choisir tes amis.

-La ferme Malfoy, j'ai pas de temps à perdre comme un débile dans ton genre accompagnés de deux chimpanzés. _Il prend un air faussement outré _

-Potter, fais attention, tu t'améliore en ce qu'il s'agit d'insulte, je vais peut-être changé d'adversaire. _Lui adressant un sourire narquois je lui discrètement_

-Ça me va parfaitement, que le prince des Serpentards, enfin pseudo prince, me foute la paix. _Pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie je fis une petite révérence comme si je portais une robe. _Ma princesse, permettez que moi, ignoble chevalier de mon état vous fiche la paix. _Son regard lançait des éclairs alors que ses deux amis Blaise et Nott, je crois, pouffais de rire. _

-Tu me le payeras Potter.

-À ton aise. Moi j'ai décidé de t'ignorer, à moins que tu ne veuille vraiment le regretter.

-Le balafré, c'est moi ou cette réaction est vraiment bizarre ? Encore un peu et on pourrait entendre un Serpentard parler.

-Venant de toi je suppose que c'est un compliment, maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai besoin d'écouter ce vieux prof parler de choses qui se sont passés il y a très très longtemps. »

Les trois Serpentards restèrent un moment dans le couloir avant de me suivre à l'intérieur, pour exactement écouter un vieux professeur parler de choses qui s'étaient passés il y a très très longtemps. Il n'y avait pas à dire que ce cours était le plus ennuyeux de tous, Hermione était en retard, sans doute avec Ron, pour ne pas changer. Ça m'étonnait de ne pas la voir à l'heure mais peu importe, je profitais de ce cours pour continuer ma lecture, Tom parlait d'animagus.

C'était une vraie encyclopédie ou quoi ? À croire qu'il savait tout faire et bien comme il faut, en plus il le faisait bien. Je soupirais, les animagus, je ne savais pas si j'avais le « droit » de lire ce sujet. Car bien évidemment tous les sorciers s'y étaient intéressés au moins une fois dans leur vie afin de savoir à quoi ressemblait leur âme.

Tom avait déjà mentionné ce sujet, il était une panthère noire et je me souviens qu'il avait 14 lorsqu'il écrivait ce journal.

Après une petite réflexion de ma part je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas respecté la règle ! Qui était que les sorciers pouvaient savoir s'ils étaient animagus à partir de l'âge de 16 ans, le faire deux ans plus tôt aurait pu lui causer des ennuies de plus il aurait pu mal finir. Comme resté transformé en un animal sans magie et ce pour le restant de ces jours ! Même si c'était un Serpentard je restais étonné un moment devant le fait qu'il n'eut pas respecté les règles, et même qu'il se mettait en danger !


End file.
